


We’ll Find Our Way Back To You

by M_spn_e26



Series: Whumptober 2020 [11]
Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Airplane Crashes, Crying, Gen, Kid Peter Parker, Kidnapping, Peter Parker Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:35:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27153233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M_spn_e26/pseuds/M_spn_e26
Summary: Mary and Richard Parker had to take their young son with them on a work trip.When the plane crashes and they are trapped they can only do so much to keep their son safe.
Relationships: Mary Parker & Peter Parker & Richard Parker, Mary Parker/Richard Parker
Series: Whumptober 2020 [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1973842
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13
Collections: Whumptober 2020





	We’ll Find Our Way Back To You

**Author's Note:**

> Whumptober 2020: Prompt 11  
> Psych 101 | defiance, struggling, crying

Peter looks around at the wreckage and clings tighter to his parents in fear. He hears his mother let out a moan and quietly cries. 

“Mommy,” he whispers tapping her on the face before turning and giving his father the same treatment. 

Richard Parker slowly open his eyes before looking to where the insistent noise is coming from. When he sees his son crying and squished to his chest his eyes widen and he looks around. 

The plane crashed.

Mary is awake now too and the two parents exchange a grave look before moving to comfort their son. Mary takes Peter into her arms while Richard tries to move as much of the wreckage off of their laps before standing up. 

“Stay here,” he looks back to Mary while pulling his gun out of his holster and heading to the cockpit. Mary pulls hers out from her holster and continues trying to soothe Peter. 

In the cockpit the pilot and copilot are both leaning forward and further inspection reveals fatal injuries to them both. Richard sighs sadly while shutting their eyes, then he goes back to his wife and son. When he gets back he can see a quiet Peter sitting in his wife’s lap sucking on his thumb harshly. 

“They both are gone,” Richard glances at Mary before looking down to Peter. “Hey baby, don’t cry we’re going to go home soon, okay?” He puts on his biggest smile in the hopes of making Peter feel better.

Peter just nods. Burying his head back into his mother’s chest. 

“What are we going to d-“ Mary’s mouth snaps shut as she hears yelling from outside the plane. 

In the direction of the only unblocked entrance seems to be where the voices are currently coming from, which are getting louder by the second. Richard glances to the window then back to Mary sadly. 

“We can’t make it out but maybe Peter can get to safety. There’s a town not too far from here,” Richard whispers quickly to his wife running his fingers through his sons hair. Hair he might never run his fingers through again, now.

“Alright, we don’t really have any other options right now do we?” Mary smiles sadly before they both look down to Peter as the voices get even louder.

“Okay baby, Mommy and Daddy need you to be really brave and do something for us, you think you can do it? It would really help us,” Mary says while rubbing her thumb over Peters tiny knuckles, Peter nods looking up with teary eyes. 

“We need you to run as far that way as you can,” Mary directs pointing North. “Don’t stop until you get to the buildings, no matter what, okay? Do you think you can do that for us?”

Peters eyes widen and he shakes his head frantically, his thumb falling from his mouth. “No, I wanna stay with you,” Peter cries.

“We’ll find you, we’ll be back with you soon, but you have to go now baby.” Mary looks over her shoulder and to Richard before picking Peter up quickly. 

“Yeah bud, your Mom and I will come get you when we can okay,” Richard smiles down at his son.

She pulls her wallet out of her pocket and Richard quickly hands her his, “You run to the buildings and you give them these and tell them that you need help and that these are your mommy and daddy’s, okay?” Mary says smiling at Peter while putting the wallets into Peters tiny hoodie pocket.

The door to the plane flies open and men start to storm in.

Mary quickly pushes Peter out the window, “Run Peter, run! Don’t stop no matter what!” 

Peter cries before getting up and running to where his mommy and daddy told him to go. When the men start yelling louder he sobs, but he doesn’t stop. 

He has to be brave and help his parents, he needs to get to the buildings.

. . .

Mary and Richard squeeze each other’s hands tightly before letting go as the men storm over to them. They fight back as much as they can but in the end, they wind up restrained in the back of a small airplane. 

They will get away from them, and they will see their son again. They’ll find a way back to him, no matter what.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I’m thinking about making this into a full story because I have so many ideas! If you liked it, let me know what you thought in the comments!


End file.
